Of All The Things I Still Remember
by BonesBird
Summary: A look at Tom and B'Elanna's relationship through Tom's eyes.


**Title: Of All The Things I Still Remember  
><strong>**Summary: A look at Tom and B'Elanna's relationship through Tom's eyes.  
><strong>**Lyrics: We Are One - Westlife**

**Yes, the title comes from a totally different song, but I thought it was accurate. So the title is from the song "September" by Chris Daughtry.**

**Massive thanks, as ever, to the lovely PinkAngel for all the moral support that girl gives me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two very different people too scared to get along,<br>**__**Till two hearts beat together underneath one sun,**_

They had fought almost since the moment they had met. He would even disagree with her on Neelix's cooking. That should probably have been the first sign to him that she was more than a colleague, more than a friend. He hadn't allowed himself to think that until he realised he needed to stop lying to himself, and lying to her. It took 2 years of lying, but then he admitted it to himself.

He still took things slowly. He didn't need to push her further away than she already was. She had made it clear that she hadn't felt the same way about him. That she thought he was childish, that he was a player. He wanted to change her mind more than anything in his life. He'd just keep trying.

_**One very special moment can turn a destiny,  
><strong>__**And what some would say could never change,  
><strong>__**Has changed for you and me,**_

He wasn't sure which had been the bigger change. What had happened during her experience with the Pon'Farr, or what had happened with the Cataati, but things had changed more than he ever thought they would. Both moments would be etched in his memory. Hearing B'Elanna say she loved him had been one of the best things he'd ever heard.

There was so much for them to grow into. So much for them to overcome. There were still things they were both so used to doing separately, there was so much they needed to combine. They'd just keep trying.

_**We are two very different people so much to overcome,  
><strong>__**So why care for one another when there's so much to be done,**_

It was one thing after another. Her past, his past, her depression, his need to protect the ocean. They had gone through so much in such a short space of time. He had seen her completely change, there was little he could do to help her. He hadn't lost a family. He knew that was how she had seen the Maquis, and their loss was no doubt completely devastating to her.

His incarceration had stopped anything else he could have done to help her. But she had helped him make that decision. She was proud of him, he knew that. They'd just have to overcome it.

_**Cause sometimes it's necessary just look how far we've come,  
><strong>__**You could say my friend that it's the end,  
><strong>__**Or a new tale has begun,**_

Watching her in the containment field terrified him more than he ever thought it would. She looked as close to dead as anyone should ever come. He hadn't been raised with her belief system, he didn't understand Klingon. He didn't understand her sometimes. But he knew, that he would do anything to protect his mother.

This was the moment he knew they weren't just playing around. What they were doing, what they had gone through was theirs. Was real. It was their future. It was a new part of being. They'd keep moving on.

_**One moment in time,  
><strong>__**Is all the time we need,  
><strong>__**Just to make a difference,  
><strong>__**To make it better for you and for me,**_

He hoped that this worked. He hoped that the nebula took the brunt of the explosion. That his proposal wouldn't be the last thing either of them would hear. This one moment would define their relationship. It would define everything that they had done for the last 6 years. Everything they had done to come together. He had had to ask her. He couldn't imagine his life with any one else.

It would make everything better. Their whole life would be better. They could plan a future, and know they were always going to be together.

_**It's all in the way you look through your eyes,  
><strong>__**And when all is said and done**_

Learning she was pregnant had been the biggest shock he could ever imagine, but he'd never been happier to find out something. He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. They had spoken about children, about a family. But with the combined stressors of their fathers, whether it would ever happen had always been the bigger question.

Looking at the baby, projected into sickbay, he fell in love to a whole new level. This was going to be his daughter. Their daughter. He had never been so proud.

_**All of the fear and all of the lies  
><strong>__**Are not hard to overcome,**_

Every day in his life had been building up to this moment. The moment B'Elanna laid his daughter in his arms for the first time. He looked down at her tiny form, and couldn't help but think that she was already B'Elanna in miniature. He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked up at her. There were no words that could express everything he felt in this moment. Every emotion that was coursing through his body. All he could think about, was that his two amazing girls were there with him, and they were home.

He leant over and kissed B'Elanna as hard as he could, then looked back at Miral. The two of them making him feel complete.

_**It's all in the way you look at it that makes you strong,  
><strong>__**We were two now we are one,**_


End file.
